Perfect series
by mutant
Summary: B/X
1. Perfect date

Title: The Perfect date  
  
Author: Michael Dunbar  
  
E-mail:mutant190583@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: I dunno…….. maybe "The Perfect date"  
  
Timeline: 10 years into the Future  
  
------  
  
It wasn't supposed to go like this; it wasn't supposed to be nice, cosy or any other type of word you can relate to a great date. It was supposed to be a 10 minute ordeal where I say to him "Sorry Xander but I just don't feel anything for you" but not everything goes as planned.  
  
We are best friends and have been for a while now, the others had drifted slightly from us but we can still be classed as friends.  
  
Willow a corporate executive for some large computer firm making deals in the millions, that's why we don't see much of her anymore.  
  
Anya, she's a mother. Those words don't seem to work correctly, Anya and mother. But she's a great one which is the most surprising fact because I still remember her playing "life" that many years ago and wanting to change her children for more money. But I know now that she wouldn't trade her kids for the entire wealth of the earth and she'd die for each and every one of them.  
  
Amy, she disappeared from Sunnydale years ago and moved to LA, I hear she's doing well and is friends with Cordelia.  
  
Dawn, she's around all the time. I can feel her. She died 5 years ago from some demon's skewer. I blamed Xander, he chose to save me instead of her, he even took a stab in the gut for me but I didn't want to know him for ages afterwards.  
  
My life, I always thought it not important, a non entity, that my friend's lives were much more important than mine. But I guess that I never thought anyone considered my life worth more than some other persons. That Xander considered my life more important than my own sister's life and he had to choose. I remember hitting him and hitting him afterwards, I beat him up quite badly by all accounts because you see I don't remember much just the anger and the feel of the boiling blood pressing against the insides of my skin.  
  
I forgave him though although there was nothing really to forgive, he did what he had to I suppose. I remember walking into the magic box and finding him sitting there crying, his eyes streaming with tears and I hugged him and told him it was okay and that I didn't blame him, that I loved him.  
  
We rebuilt our lives and a few days ago Xander asked me out, it just popped out of nowhere.  
  
The torch that I thought was long burnt out had obviously been relit and was stronger than ever.  
  
We were in the magic box alone, ever since a few years back we are the only ones ever in there anymore.  
  
We were researching something, nothing important, just a vampire getting way above his station once more.  
  
Xander kept looking my way but I decided to be oblivious, if he wanted to ask me something he knows he can. We are best friends now, if I ever need a shoulder to cry on I'd go to him and vice versa.  
  
I was reading something boring in a big brown rustic looking book and I heard a slam as Xander shut his book; I looked over a quizzical look on my face. He was rubbing his hands together nervously and I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Buffy" he says with a husked voice as if it took lots of energy and focus to produce my name.  
  
"Yea Xan?"  
  
"Hmm I need to ask you something… Something important" He says and presses his hands on the table "but I need you to promise that you'll give it a go before I ask"  
  
"What?" I replied wondering what he was on about.  
  
"Just promise… Please?"  
  
The pleading look on his face made me agree before he actually spoke so I nodded my head "Okay…"  
  
"Good… Now remember ages ago when you first came to Sunnydale and the day you were going to fight the master?"  
  
"Of course" I say with a grin "Who could forget that?"  
  
He smiles slightly "Well I need to ask you the same question I did then"  
  
Searching my mind I tried to remember that day, Xander sat across from me in the quad looking as nervous as he does in the magic box and the words that came out of his mouth came back to my mind.  
  
"Um... You know, Buffy, uh, Spring Fling is a... time for students to gather and... Oh, God! (takes a breath) Buffy, I want you to go to the dance with me. You and me, on a date."  
  
I also remember turning him down. My eyes scanned Xander's and I saw the nervousness in his eyes and on his features and I chose this time to give him a chance at least, to give him one date is all.  
  
So here we sit in a French restaurant, very upscale as well and I'm having a good time. I'm having a fantastic time as I listen to him talk and joke and be the Xander that he's always been, be the good friend and play the perfect date. But we aren't playing, it isn't a game and I can feel myself more drawn into him now, drawn into his charm.  
  
Maybe this is the way Willow felt all those years back, maybe she actually loved him and he ignored her feelings. I can say I've never felt this way, never felt quite as happy as I do now, while I'm on a date with my best friend.  
  
I'm already thinking about the next date. 


	2. Perfect night

Title: "Perfect" series, The Perfect night  
  
Author: Michael Dunbar  
  
E-mail: mutant190583@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: I dunno…….. maybe "The Perfect date"  
  
Timeline: 10 years into the Future  
  
Dedication: Adam  
  
Author's notes: With a little idea from Adam I decided to make this into a series of an unknown, as of yet, number of parts, this is the second one.  
  
  
  
------  
  
I can feel his breath on the back of my neck, his arms encircle me and I push myself back into his warm embrace. His comforting touch soothes my aches and pains, slayer wise and normal everyday life wise. The music around us mingles into the air creating just the right atmosphere for our get together.  
  
It's our 2nd week anniversary, 2 weeks since our first date and it's been the best two weeks of my life. I never thought of giving him a chance, of letting him in to see what I can be like, what we could be like. Now I realise I might have been somewhat rash because after all he knows me better than anyone, maybe even better than I know myself.  
  
Everyday has been unique, each touch a lingered one but we have yet to kiss. It seems strange that we can hug so intimately but yet we have not kissed or felt the softness of each other's lips. I guess that's because after that line is crossed there's no going back, after a kiss it means the big time.  
  
But would that be so bad?  
  
I can't see a downside, I can see him and me and a hotel room in ten years time on our wedding anniversary. I can see children and a white picket fence, a large fridge filled with delicious foods and a TV that never gets turned off.  
  
But then it's not what I see but what he sees that counts.  
  
He's still scared; I can see it in his eyes. Still scared of the uncertain path of love, still hating to leave himself in such a vulnerable position, wide open and exposed for someone to see. He's afraid to let his guard down but he's done it before, only for me and he'll do it again.  
  
His eyes are so large and hold so much love for me; I can see it clearly as the sun in a clear sky. But they also hold all his other emotions like a book ready for the reading, he's terrified.  
  
Smiling reassuringly towards him he grins in response and kisses me softly on the cheek.  
  
He sees it a lot.  
  
Her death, I've heard him thrash around in his nightmares when he falls asleep in the magic box. He sees that moment everyday of his life and probably always has but he hides it.  
  
Like he's hidden every emotion he'd ever had.  
  
No matter how much I talk to him and try to get him to understand that it wasn't his fault he still thinks it is. That he, a simple human, could have prevented two deaths at one time. It should be me with that weight on my shoulders; it should be me blaming myself.  
  
I am the slayer after all.  
  
Blaming Xander came easy until I realised it wasn't his fault, and then blaming myself was even easier. But at one point you have to let go and live your life, you have to move on and indulge in what little amount of life you have left. Dawn would have wanted us both to move on and I did.  
  
He still remains there, in that graveyard with the demons running around screaming and shouting as they attack. With the crossbow bolts flying out from all over from experienced and inexperienced hands alike. He still sees the blood and the bile as the demons died and he still sees her.  
  
Dawn, hanging onto life for a moment but then disappearing into the unknown as her eyelids faltered and dropped. He still exists where I screamed at him and hit him and hurt him, he still exists in his own personal hell.  
  
My eyes catch his and I smile at him, the smile that I only just found out always made his legs quiver and shake, and they do just that. I also see the tears start, I see the cloud form in his eyes and I pull his head down to my shoulder without saying a word. Tears are the beginning, they allow you to start healing, and he needs to do just that. He clutches at my shoulder and I can feel his body shudder with the sobs and it makes my heart break.  
  
The music around us subsides and he pulls his head up, I run my fingers down his face and to his chin, then I gently rub the tears away from his cheeks and he smiles in gratitude.  
  
Looking around I notice we still stand in my living room; we hadn't moved and gone to the restaurant. We hadn't walked out and jumped into his car to be whisked away to the same place we had dined just two weeks ago and yet it was almost a perfect night.  
  
Almost been the operative word, I run my hands through his hair gently and smile. My lips quiver as our heads approach each other, our lips form the positions that were meant for each others and the music starts all over again.  
  
Perfect. 


	3. Perfect life

Title: "Perfect" series, The perfect life  
  
Author: Michael Dunbar  
  
E-mail: mutant190583@yahoo.com  
  
Summary:  
  
Timeline: 1 and half years after "The Perfect date"  
  
Dedication: Adam  
  
Author's notes: With a little idea from Adam I decided to make this into a series, this is the third one, maybe the last I haven't decided.  
  
Also beware TOOTH ACHE alert…. Sweetness factor, fluffy o meter reading at 10  
  
------  
  
The music from the organ greets my ears first, then I step foot onto the aisle draping my long white dress behind me.  
  
I'm getting married, me, Buffy Anne Summers is getting married, to the most wonderful man I've ever known, and it isn't destined to fail like so many of my other relationships were. It's happening because we love each other completely, we are honest with one another, and we are strong enough to get through anything that crosses our path.  
  
Looking to the front I can see my friends all sat in the first aisle, Anya, Cordelia, Amy and Angel. They all came from there lives, taking a step into our world to see there friends joining as a long life couple. Anya, Amy and Cordelia all cry, the tear tracks are happy ones though as smiles stretch across there faces.  
  
Angel isn't crying, but then he never would, he's happy I can see that. Happy that I have someone to love me and that I love, he's a friend and friends are happy for one another. Even he's got someone now, the girl who's sat next to him in fact, Cordelia, she makes him happy and for that I am glad. He's even human now, his long sought after redemption finally granted and he's flesh and blood.  
  
Long ago I remember dreaming of such, of me walking down this aisle to see him at my side. Dreams are changeable, they evolve as we mature. We weren't right for each other I know that now. My only dream at present is to start a family with the man I love. The man who will say "I do"  
  
We reach the altar, and by we I mean, me and Riley. He's giving me away. Who'd have thought, Riley giving me away. But we are friends and so are he and Xander. He returned a year back with his wife and children to settle down and they've done just that. He's got a job at the police academy training the cadets and he seems happy enough.  
  
He releases me then steps off to the side and I turn my head to look at him, Xander. His tuxedo gently caresses the spots I like so much. He looks handsome and dolled up to the nines as I probably do.  
  
Willow stands at his side, his best woman. She's got a large smile gracing her features as does he.  
  
He looks at me, his eyes catching mine and his smile widens.  
  
"Beautiful" he mutters under his breath causing me to blush.  
  
We both turn to look at the priest and he starts the ceremony, his words kind of fade off as I remember the time Xander had proposed, 4 month ago.  
  
I remember us laying in bed, my head resting gently on his shoulder has he caressed my hair, our feet touching under the covers, a kiss to my temple made me shudder and I looked up to see him smiling down at me.  
  
"I love you"  
  
3 perfect words, words that mean so much but are backed up to perfection by the looks he gives, his eyes displaying his soul for only me to see, to read his life like a book from his beautiful orbs.  
  
"I love you too" I replied with a smile.  
  
"I have a question" he says, his eyes avoiding mine as he plays with my hair.  
  
"A sexy question?" I purr  
  
"Since when are question sexy?" he says with a grin then continues "No it's just a question"  
  
"Well ask"  
  
"Okay… I'll have to get on one knee at the side of the bed first"  
  
Instantaneous silence filled the room, our hearts beat been the only sounds as my mind worked over the meaning, a million different emotions filling me, joy, happiness, peace and love.  
  
One word was all I could say.  
  
"Yes"  
  
I am brought back to now by the priest, I say the words as my eyes lock with Xander's, we stare into each others souls like only we can.  
  
It's his turn now and his lips wrap around the syllables so wonderfully, I never once imagined that this would be my wedding and that it would be so perfect and that it would be with one of my best friends. But he's still that and so much more that that it's untrue, he's my first breath on a morning and the last thought that enters my head on a night. After been together for a year and half we are still as we were the first time we kissed, perfect for each other.  
  
It's ended now, the ceremony, but I couldn't tell you what it was like really, all I can remember, even now as it ends is the way he looked at me.  
  
Am I disappointed?  
  
No, because that's what the wedding is all about.  
  
We had the perfect first date.  
  
We had the perfect first kiss.  
  
And now, now, we're going to take the next step, we're going to have the perfect life. 


End file.
